<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights Out by Helia (caretta)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440007">Lights Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia'>Helia (caretta)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cú Chulainn x Emiya</p>
<p>Tóm tắt: Người Đẹp, đi tìm Quái Vật.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: I Know I'm A Wolf - Young Heretics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Có tiếng chim xao xác phía xa.</p>
<p>Ritsuka dừng bước, ngẩng đầu,</p>
<p>"Hướng đó phải không?"</p>
<p>Trước khi Emiya cất tiếng, Cú đã lắc đầu.</p>
<p>"Heo rừng thôi. Yên tâm, Master; chỉ cần thứ đó xuất hiện, tôi sẽ biết."</p>
<p>Nói rồi hắn vác giáo lên vai, sải bước tiên phong. Lưng thẳng, tự tin, như thể mặt đấy lồi lõm rễ cây và cỏ bụi không hề trở ngại. Vẻ ngoài cợt nhả của Cú luôn rơi đi những lúc không ngờ nhất, để người ta nhớ ra dù ở class Lancer hắn vẫn là Hiền triết của Rừng già, vẫn được nối liền với tự nhiên bằng một mối dây bẩm sinh, nguyên thuỷ.</p>
<p>Emiya biết, họ đang đi vào nguy hiểm.</p>
<p>Thứ nhất, Cú dừng cãi cọ với anh từ khi họ rayshift tới đây. Thứ hai, nếu mọi chuyện ổn thoả, hắn sẽ luôn bọc hậu. Miệng lảm nhảm về thực đơn tối đó, nhưng mắt luôn bao quát để đảm bảo Master được an toàn. Nếu hắn đi trước, tức là hắn chuẩn bị giao chiến, dành việc bảo vệ và mang Ritsuka chạy trốn nếu cần cho anh. Emiya tính toán lối thoát thân, chuẩn bị mana để phát động Rhio Aias.</p>
<p>Quả nhiên, vài phút sau Cú dừng bước, giơ một tay lên.</p>
<p>"Emiya," hắn hơi nghiêng đầu. "Chạy!"</p>
<p>Mọi việc diễn ra trong chớp mắt. Emiya bế thốc lấy Master, bắn vọt sang bên trước khi một cơn gió xoẹt qua vai anh, chém đứt cây cổ thụ ngay sau lưng, sắc ngọt. Linh tính thúc giục anh nhảy zigzag thêm vài bước trước khi ghi nhận vấn đề: anh không cảm nhận được nơi cơn gió phát ra. Không có chú pháp, không có mana, không có bất cứ điều gì cho biết kẻ này đến từ đâu, là người hay ma thú hay servant. Thứ này có vẻ đang nhắm theo Ritsuka, vì nó bám anh sát gót, mọi nơi đặt mũi chân xuống đều sẽ bị chém gọn trong tích tắc. Quá nhanh, anh không đủ thời gian để phát động khiên, cho đến khi có tiếng Cú gọi,</p>
<p>"Archer, xuống đây!"</p>
<p>Trước khi kịp suy nghĩ, anh đã nhảy xuống sau lưng hắn. Không khí xung quanh chấn động, hàng chục mũi kiếm vô hình liên tục chém vào kết giới do chữ rune của Cú dựng lên quanh họ. Ritsuka vô thức bám chặt lấy vai anh, hụt hơi,</p>
<p>"Đó là thứ gì vậy?! Tôi không nhìn thấy!!"</p>
<p>"Tất nhiên, chúng đến từ Vùng đất Bóng đêm," Cú nói, không quay đầu lại. Hắn đứng thủ thế, nắm chắc giáo, tập trung giữ cho lớp khiên đứng vững trước những đợt tấn công càng lúc càng dữ dội. "Không sống bằng ma pháp, mà ăn bám 'quyền lực', nên đống Lệnh Chú của ngài là mồi ngon đấy Master. Không muốn mất tay thì chuẩn bị đi."</p>
<p>Một phần nhỏ trong tim Emiya ấm lên tự hào khi Master của họ lập tức bình tĩnh lại, quả quyết,</p>
<p>"Được. Tôi phải làm gì?"</p>
<p>Không cần nhìn mặt, anh cũng biết Cú đang cười.</p>
<p>"Sẵn sàng khi tôi đếm đến ba nhé. Bằng mọi giá," hắn chĩa giáo xuống đất, vẽ một vòng cung trước mắt, "phải bảo vệ Emiya."</p>
<p>Anh chợt nhận ra hắn muốn làm gì.</p>
<p>"Không được, Master!!" Anh gào lên, cùng lúc Cú nói "Ba!" và tung giáo ném thẳng vào lớp khiên, trong lúc Master đập tay lên bộ đàm, "Tiến sĩ Romani, rayshift!"</p>
<p>Kết giới vỡ tung thành trăm mảnh, bắn ra bốn phía, sức nổ khiến kẻ thù vô hình của họ xẻ nát khu rừng xung quanh trong bán kính năm mươi bước. Vòng xoáy trắng quen thuộc của rayshift bùng ra trên đỉnh đầu, hút lấy anh, và Emiya làm điều duy nhất anh có thể nghĩ đến.</p>
<p>Ném Ritsuka vào đó, trước khi nhảy ra xa.</p>
<p>"Đồ ngu! Anh làm cái gì vậy?!"</p>
<p>Mũi giáo của Cú vút bay như điện quanh anh, chặn đứng những cơn gió, bù lại hàng chục vết cắt trí mạng bắt đầu xuất hiện dày đặc trên người hắn.</p>
<p>"Tôi không bỏ lại cậu đâu!" Emiya nói, thời gian hắn mua cho anh đủ để phát động Rhio Aias. Năm cánh hoa nở bùng trên không, rơi xuống chắn quanh người Cú. Bị cản mất nguồn lực, Gae Bolg rơi chậm lại, dù anh biết Cú vẫn đang dồn sức điều khiển nó. Những hình dạng lạ xuất hiện trên mặt đất bao quanh hắn, và anh nhận ra có thứ gì đó ngoài Cú đang vùng vẫy, xoáy sâu xuống đất.</p>
<p>Má anh bị cắt qua, đau rát.</p>
<p>"Chúng là rỗng!!" Anh bóp chặt cổ tay, giữ cho khiên vững dù máu bắt đầu toé ra quanh thân, văng cả vào tầm mắt. "Tôi và cậu là linh thể, làm bằng phép thuật, chúng tạo ra vết cắt bằng cách hút chân không, giống như lốc xoáy! Trong không gian ma thuật thuần tuý, chúng sẽ có hình dạng! Để tôi--"</p>
<p>"Emiya, không phải thế! Đừ--"</p>
<p>Quá trễ, anh đã bắt đầu niệm chú, "I am the bone of my sword," và cùng lúc không gian của Kiếm Giới trải rộng bên rìa tầm mắt, anh thấy rõ khuôn miệng Cú mấp máy,</p>
<p>"<i>Uath</i>--"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lạnh quá.</p>
<p>Ngón tay anh nhúc nhích, cắm xuống thứ gì xôm xốp.</p>
<p>Mất một lúc, Emiya mới mở được mắt ra. Mờ lại tỏ, mờ lại tỏ. Anh hơi chau mày, trước khi nhận ra đó là hơi thở lan thành khói trắng của chính mình.</p>
<p>Tuyết. Anh đang nằm trên tuyết.</p>
<p>Chỉ hơi nhúc nhích, cảm giác đau điếng như nghìn mũi kim châm đã quay lại, đánh thức tứ chi tê dại. Phần má và cổ áp xuống tuyết đã cứng nhắc, nhưng thói quen sinh tồn thôi thúc anh nương vào cái đau để đẩy mình ngồi dậy. Đau, là còn tồn tại. Đau, là còn có thể chiến đấu. Cú đâu rồi, hắn ở đâu? Emiya nhổ ra một chút máu còn vương trong đáy họng, nín thở nhìn quanh.</p>
<p>Trắng. Rừng thưa. Trắng. Không thấy hắn, không thấy màu xanh. Tay anh run lên dưới sức nặng cơ thể, nhưng anh vẫn nghiến răng đẩy mình quay lại, tìm kiếm. Một nỗi sợ chôn sâu bắt đầu túa lên như sương giá, lan khắp tim anh.</p>
<p>"Cú," anh gọi, giọng khản đặc thì thào. "Lancer," Anh thử lại, to hơn, nhưng không bớt khàn là bao. Anh căng hết giác quan lên. Master không còn ở đây, nhiêu đó là chắc chắn. Chính mắt anh thấy vòng xoáy rayshift đóng lại, anh biết Ritsuka đã về đến Chaldea an toàn. Nhưng lúc này anh, không thấy, Cú. Servant luôn cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của nhau, chưa kể Cú chưa bao giờ giấu diếm nguồn lực của mình. Emiya đã quen với việc luôn luôn ý thức được hắn ở nơi nào trong Chaldea, cho dù họ không gặp mặt. Quen đến nỗi lúc này có một khoảng trống đáng sợ đang đay nghiến, ray rứt, đang khẳng định chắc nịch rằng Cú không còn, không tồn tại, hắn lại đi mất, hắn bỏ lại anh, tại sao hắn luôn luôn--</p>
<p>Một ánh sáng loé lên.</p>
<p>Emiya chớp mắt mấy lần. Không sai, ánh sáng. Cảm xúc trào lên đáy họng, cơ thể anh nhào đến, đào bới trước khi anh ý thức được vết thương đã vỡ và máu lại rỉ ra. Anh không quan tâm, không tin nổi mắt mình, chỉ dám run rẩy ngồi sụp xuống khi đã cầm chắc tay, đã chắc chắn đây là sự thật.</p>
<p>Gae Bolg. Gae Bolg còn ở đây.</p>
<p>Emiya bụm miệng. Không chết, Cú chưa chết. Noble Phantasm tồn tại bằng mana của servant, con gián ấy không thể chết dễ dàng thế được. Vai anh run lên. Đúng rồi, kẻ địch ban nãy của họ là phản-ma thuật, nếu tạo thành bức tường chúng có thể che dấu sự hiện diện của cả anh linh hùng mạnh nhất. Cú bị thương rất nặng, hắn sẽ phải tập trung năng lượng để chữa lành vết thương...</p>
<p>Dậy nào, Emiya.</p>
<p>Đau, rất đau. Không ngờ anh linh cũng có thể đau như vậy. Thân xác họ do Chén Thánh ban cho thật thần kì. Nhưng Cú thích như thế lắm, hắn từng nói, "Sống mà thiếu dù chỉ một giác quan thì có gì vui?" Anh nhếch miệng cười, cố lết đi từng bước một. Tên chó chết, anh phải giữ cái giáo này để tống tiền. Bắt hắn làm gì đó rồi mới đưa ra Gae Bolg yêu quý. Ví như hứa không được cậy mình mạnh rồi làm trò hi sinh ngu ngốc. Hứa không được biến đi mà chẳng nói câu gì. Hứa không được ch--</p>
<p>Không, khỏi hứa. Mắng một trận rồi cho cả hắn và Master nhịn ăn tối nay là đủ.</p>
<p>Họ sẽ về được Chaldea.</p>
<p>Anh lấy sự tồn tại rách nát này ra mà thề.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Robin, anh có thấy gì không?"</p>
<p>Chàng cung thủ nhảy xuống bên Ritsuka, giọng vẫn lề mề dù tiếp đất lẹ làng.</p>
<p>"Servant chúng tôi cảm nhận được nhau mà, xắp nhỏ. Ngài chắc chắn là chỗ này chứ?"</p>
<p>Billy tay chống nạnh nhìn quanh,</p>
<p>"Nếu nhầm chỗ, thì quả thật tôi muốn một vé xem cảnh "săn bắt" của động vật khu này."</p>
<p>Nơi họ đang đứng, quả thật trông như trung tâm của một đĩa salad. Những cây cổ thụ thân to ba sải không khác gì mấy cái súp lơ bị xắt thành vài chục lát mỏng.</p>
<p>"Trời hỡi, ngài gặp phải loại quái thú gì vậy?" Hektor cầm giáo chọc chọc thử một vệt xoáy hình xoắn ốc trên mặt đất. "Đỉa bay?"</p>
<p>Robin liếc xéo gã,</p>
<p>"Đó là vết của Rhio Aias, nhưng không dựng thẳng mà áp sát, chứng tỏ Emiya đang đỡ kẻ địch đánh từ trên cao. Nhưng những vết này thì..." Anh chàng quỳ một gối xuống, lần ngón tay quanh cái rãnh sâu hoắm, hình dạng uốn lượn bất thường. "...Trống rỗng, kì lạ ghê. Chúng ta đến chỉ sau mười lăm phút, nếu là quái vật thì phải có mana đọng lại chứ?"</p>
<p>Master trẻ ôm khuỷu tay, chống cằm. "Hmm, Cú nói kẻ địch đến từ Vùng đất Bóng đêm, hẳn phải có lí do mà Emiya không nhìn thấy cũng không cảm nhận được khi chúng tấn công?"</p>
<p>"Nhắc đến mana," Hektor gác giáo lên vai, "các vị cũng không cảm nhận được dư âm của hai người đó, đúng không?"</p>
<p>Robin ngẩng đầu lên. Ritsuka mở bừng mắt,</p>
<p>"Quả vậy! Emiya được triệu lên chưa lâu, nên có thể liên kết yếu hơn, nhưng tôi vẫn luôn biết được vị trí của Cú-san mà. Giờ cả dấu vết ma pháp họ dùng khi chiến đấu cũng mất sạch, vậy là sao?"</p>
<p>Robin vò vò mái tóc đỏ khiến cho nó xù lên, mày chau lại, thói quen khi phải suy nghĩ rất lung. Hektor thoáng nhớ đến một điều, nhưng tiếng súng nổ đoàng cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ.</p>
<p>"Trời ạ, Bill!" Ritsuka giãy nảy, "Anh làm gì vậy?!!"</p>
<p>Anh chàng xạ thủ quay quay súng trên ngón trỏ, thổi phù một cái đúng điệu trước khi nhét lại vào bao da.</p>
<p>"Thử nghiệm chút xíu. Nhìn vết đạn của tôi đi, Master."</p>
<p>Bọn họ dồn mắt về hướng tay chỉ.</p>
<p>Ritsuka ngơ ngác, "Tôi có thấy gì đâu...?"</p>
<p>Billy nhún vai.</p>
<p>"Chính thế. Tôi vừa bắn thẳng," anh chàng quơ tay, "vào một trong những 'cái rãnh' đó, và phát đạn của tôi cứ như không tồn tại. Mọi người nghĩ vì sao?"</p>
<p>Hektor không ngăn được mình.</p>
<p>"Cậu bắn trượt."</p>
<p>"Anh--!" Má Robin đỏ bừng, một tay giơ lên rồi lại buông xuống, xiết chặt. Buồn ghê, từ sau Giáng sinh không bị kí đầu lần nào nữa. Hektor thầm tiếc rẻ.</p>
<p>"Phải lúc khác tôi đã thách đấu anh giữa trưa rồi đó, Lancer, đừng tưởng tôi không dám." Billy nói, miệng vẫn cười, ánh sáng lạnh như thép lướt qua đáy mắt xanh rồi biến mất vô tăm tích. Hektor cũng cười lại, chỉ có ai đó không hiểu mất kiên nhẫn xua tay.</p>
<p>"Thôi giỡn đi, hai cha nội," Robin nói, "lúc này có chuyện khác quan trọng hơn." Anh chàng quay sang Billy, "Ý cậu là mấy vết rãnh này dẫn đến một vùng không gian khác?"</p>
<p>"Không phải 'dẫn đến'," Hektor đáp thay, giọng nghiêm túc trở lại. Cái gì cũng phải có chừng mực, bể vở sớm mất vui. "Bất kể vật tạo thành những cái rãnh đó là gì, chúng vẫn đang ở đây."</p>
<p>Billy gặp ánh mắt gã,</p>
<p>"Và chúng chính là vùng không gian khác."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tuyết càng lúc càng sâu.</p>
<p>Ban đầu, Emiya chỉ tiến lên bằng bản năng. Phải, trái, phải, trái, anh dồn hết sự tập trung vào việc ép mình không được dừng bước dù chỉ một giây. Nếu mất đà, anh sẽ không đứng lên được nữa, mà Cú cần anh. Hắn bị thương, hắn cần mana, hắn cần vũ khí. Gae Bolg thỉnh thoảng lại rung lên nhè nhẹ, như có linh tính, anh dựa vào đó để tìm hướng đi. Mãi đến khi việc di chuyển trở nên quá khó khăn, anh mới nhìn xuống và nhận ra mình đang lội trong tuyết sâu đến gối. Bảo sao anh không còn cảm nhận được chân mình.</p>
<p>Emiya ngẩng nhìn trời đang tối dần, quay đầu lại. Máu thấm vào tuyết, loang quanh dấu chân anh suốt mấy dặm đường. Động vật thường không lo, nhưng ma thú ngửi được mùi sẽ tìm đến. Anh xiết chặt ngọn giáo, chợt muốn ném đại nó lên không xem có bay về hướng chủ nhân không.</p>
<p>Suốt hành trình, phải mấy lần anh quay sang định bình luận một câu, rồi nhớ ra Cú không ở đó. Master thật phiền phức, rõ ràng anh đã nói không thích, tại sao còn mang họ đi cùng nhau nhiều thế làm gì? Để bây giờ thiếu cái giọng đáng đánh của hắn anh lại thấy bất an. Chỉ cần có Cú, anh biết Master sẽ sống sót. Chỉ cần có Cú, họ sẽ luôn quay về Chaldea vào đúng giờ cơm. Hôm nay thì vui rồi, Kiyohime sẽ phải thay anh xuống bếp. Cô nàng mà cho thứ gì vào đĩa Master... Lỗi của Cú, đều là do hắn hết.</p>
<p>Ừ, nhịn cơm cũng được, hắn chẳng phiền đâu. Cú mà, sẽ cười xoà nói anh linh không ăn vẫn sống tốt. Rồi vài tiếng sau lại xoa bụng đói làm mặt tội nghiệp để nhờ anh nấu mì cho. Emiya cắn môi, nhìn Gae Bolg và thấy mình vô dụng. Mấy câu thần chú tìm kiếm của anh đều vô hiệu, anh cũng gần cạn kiệt mana, cứ đà này anh sẽ mất ý thức trước khi tìm thấy hắn.</p>
<p>Emiya không thể giải thích, lí do gì khiến anh nhắm mắt lại lúc đó. Có lẽ là một dạng linh tính, cách sống thuận theo bản năng mà Cú luôn cổ vũ còn anh chỉ thấy đáng cười. Làm sao có thể phó mặc mọi thứ cho vận số? Một bán-thần kiêu hãnh như Cú có thể, nhưng bán-anh linh Emiya cần nhiều hơn thế. Đáng tiếc là mọi tính toán của anh không có giá trị lúc này. Từ khi tỉnh dậy anh như bị vứt trong sương mù, có gì đó trong không gian khiến pháp thuật của anh giảm sút và suy nghĩ của anh mụ mị. Như thể anh là một giấc mơ đi trong một giấc mơ. Nếu là mơ, phải nhắm mắt trong mơ, rồi tỉnh lại.</p>
<p>Emiya tỉnh lại.</p>
<p>Anh đứng trước một lâu đài.</p>
<p>(Tbc.)</p>
<p>============================================</p>
<p>/trùm chăn. Chúc ngủ ngon~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>